Unsuspected things
by reality slayed the dreamer
Summary: Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor are very much together; in the aftermath of the p14 bombing everything is in chaos, with mel and lindsey dead, suddenly Brian has to step up and grow up. With troubled times ahead, how will this rather unconventional couple cope? summary sucks, read please! Review too! rated T, may go to an M.
1. Babylon bomb

**Hey! So I just recently re-discovered QAF and have fallen in love with it all over again. I especially love the Justin/Brian storylines but I didn't like the finale as I am a huge fan of happy ending as long as I like the characters!**

**This has been in my head for days now; it came to me in a dream (Ooh, look at me being all psychic!).**

**In this Fic Brian fathered Gus and Jenny-Rebecca.**

People were stood everywhere, crowds lining the streets, desperate to catch a glimpse of what had happened. The fierce orange low of fire danced alongside the blue flashing lights of the ambulances trying to tend to the sick.

The police were desperately trying to hold back frantic family members calling out for loved ones and clearing the way for the fire brigade.

Brian Kinney, _the_ Brian Kinney surveyed the scene with panic on his face; Justin was in there, what if he had been hurt, what if he was…? No, that was too painful to even comprehend. The blonde youth had wormed his way past the many barriers and into his heart, something no other person had managed to do, Brian Kinney had never loved anyone, but he loved this boy. He just couldn't admit it.

"Justin!" He shouted desperately, looking around frantically for any sign of his partner. Over by the door he saw a flash of blonde hair, instinctively he ran for him before stopping abruptly as the boy turned around. It wasn't Justin.

Just then a body, it's face all charred got wheeled out on a stretcher. The only sign of life was the constant twitching of his little finger.

"Mikey"" Brian whispered, his voice cracking as he took in the sight of his best friend.

The paramedics quickly hurried him towards an ambulance with urgency, a small band of people hurried behind. Debbie had tears streaming down her face as she looked at her baby all charred and broken, Ben looked no different. Ben's face was screwed up in a mixture of pain and anguish. He had a big red gash on his forehead that was seeping blood but he didn't seem to notice. In the back of his mind Brian had a nagging feeling he should tell somebody, something about HIV but he couldn't quite remember.

A paramedic beat him to it though

"Sir, let me have a look at that gash on your head" Ben's hand flew up to his head and upon feeling the wet sticky blood he paled considerably; he was positive, and anyone with a cut could have had contact with his blood…they could now be infected. He quickly looked hunter over, skimming his appearance for any cuts.

The paramedic reached out a hand to touch the cut and Ben noticed a small graze on his wrist.

"Don't" he snapped suddenly "Sorry" he apologised "I'm HIV positive, you've got a graze on your hand"

The Paramedic smiled gratefully and withdrew his hand "I'll get a colleague to look over you"

Xxx

Brian continued his search for Justin, but he couldn't see him anywhere. He definitely wasn't outside the club, so that meant two things, either he was injured or, or dead. Or that he was fine and inside the club…

Brian pushed his way past the crowds and slipped past the police and into the remains of Babylon. The smell of smoke hit him first, then came the sickly sweet stench of charred flesh, Brian had to force himself not to vomit. The panic was suddenly increased ten-fold as he saw the sheer devastation inside.

He almost tripped over something in the semi-darkness; it felt like…not, it couldn't be! It felt like a body.

He looked down and gasped with shock, he didn't care that tears were leaking down his face, he didn't care that the arrogant, carefree, heartless Brian Kinney was showing the rest of the world his true self, for what he saw was that terrible.

Lying on the floor with their arms around each other were two very important people in his life. Mel and Lindsey were curled into each other, neither moving nor making a sound. Brian knelt down and gently pressed down against Lindsey's pale neck; no pulse. He repeated it with Melanie; no pulse.

The silent gasps of horror were nothing to the panic he was feeling inside, and the sorrow. What about their children…his children? Where were they? Where was Justin?

Brian was in a state of shock, not able to take in what he was seeing, he only had one purpose now and that was to find the boy who he had driven away so many times, yet who had kept coming back.

"Justin" He cried out, his voice cracking in the middle. He could hear the firemen shouting for everyone to get out, the alarms of Babylon constantly ringing as he battled his was through the swarm of people trying to get out, he was going further and further into the depths of the club, the dim blue lighting of the club's disco lights still flashing on and on.

As he looked up he saw a woman crying hysterically as she cradled the body of what he assumed to be her partner close to her body. He couldn't care less, he needed to find Justin.

A fireman grabbed at him sleeve and tried to guide him out but he shook him off, mumbling something incoherent about his boyfriend.

"Justin!" He shouted again, emotion raw in his voice. He covered his face with his hands, blocking out the sensory information that was causing an overload.

When he removed them he saw a figure in a dirty blue shirt, soot and dirt all over his otherwise unhurt face. His blonde hair was coated in blood and ash.

Brian literally ran toward him grabbing his shirt and pulling him close, wrapping his arms around the boy he loved so dearly.

Justin clung onto Brian tightly, burying his head into the older man's shoulder, pressing their bodies together. Hot tears ran down his face as he realised what he almost lost, he collapsed into Brian's arms in relief. He didn't where Brian had been, he could have been in the club and seriously hurt for all Justin knew.

Brian pulled back and frantically ran his hands over Justin, checking for any injuries. He caressed his face with his hands, smudging the dirt that was already coating his face. He kissed him gently but passionately, communicating his relief to Justin through actions instead of words, proving how much he cared.

"I love you" Brian Kinney whispered passionately as he looked at his Partner, his boyfriend…whatever you want to call it. He loved him, he had known it right from the start, it had just taken him this long to admit it. The prospect of loosing him had been too much to handle, too much to even comprehend. "I love you Justin" he repeated louder,

The look of pure happiness and love on Justin's face was beautiful, tears spilled down from his eyes, clearing pathways in the grime that covered his face. He smiled

"I know" Justin replied; he had always known, but it had taken something like this to make him admit it. Just the fact he had said it proved something, He, Justin Taylor had made him care, he was the first person Brian Kinney had ever loved in this way, and Brian was the only person for whom Justin had ever cared for this deeply.

He reached up and kissed him, Brian held him even closer than before.

Justin was safe. Everything else could wait.

Xxx

The paramedic heard the screaming of a baby in the background, it seemed to be coming from the direction of an upturned car on the sidewalk.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He shouted, warily advancing towards the car. The screaming was getting louder, it was definitely coming from the car

"Mommy?" a little voice shouted quietly, muffled by the car.

The paramedic shouted for help; he could see the silhouette of a young boy, 3 or 4, 5 at the most and a baby.

"Hello there, I'm jake, I'm here to help you" the paramedic said softly, not wanting to scare the already distressed boy "What's your name?"

"Gus" The little boy said warily "Will you help me? And my sister?" he asked, reaching a small white hand out of the window, the paramedic grasped it gently

"Of course"

**Just a little chapter to start off with, hope you like it!**


	2. Changed

"What are we gonna do?" Justin worried aloud as he pulled on his jeans.

"First of all" Brian said sexily, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist "You're going to take these off" Justin chuckled as Brian's hands wove down and started to undo the button on his trousers.

"No" he said, batting the hands away "I only just put these on" Brian looked put out, so Justin kissed him quickly. "Besides, we need to get to the hospital to see if Gus and JR are there"

Justin felt Brian sigh in relief; no matter how hard he tries to put his care-free façade, Justin could always see through it. He really did care about his kids, and had been up half the night worrying about where they were. The fact Lindsey and Mel had actually died hadn't sunk in for him yet, nor had it sunk in for Justin either. They just had to focus on JR and Gus; Brian was the only family they had left.

"They won't mind if we're 5 minutes late" Brian murmured into his ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe

"5 minutes?" Justin scoffed "More like 20 by the time you're done; you're an old man now remember" He smiled jokingly "Now get dressed" he said, pressing a handful of clothes into Brian's very handsome chest.

Xxx

"I'm sorry, we don't seem to have a Gus here, no a Jenny-Rebecca." The receptionist said kindly "When did they arrive?"

"Sometime during last night" Justin said, leaning into Brian, who had his arm around his partner's shoulders. "The same time as all the bombing victims"

"Yes well, they all deserved it really" she said, still not looking up from the computer, obviously not noticing the arm Brian had around Justin "How old were they? 15, 16?"

"Gus is 5, and Jenny-Rebecca is nearly 1" Justin said sharply, getting a bit annoyed with her.

"Ah, such a shame they got caught up in all the fags' nasty business, they should be in a nice Christian family. With a mom and a dad"

Brian by now was slightly pissed off with this woman "I'm a queer, I like cock. So what? You have a problem with me?" He said arrogantly in his usual style, Justin jabbed him in the ribs

She looked up and suddenly wrinkled her nose "The lord will not forgive you, you'll rot in hell. Those children should never have been given to you"

"Given?" Brian raised his eyebrows "My children are biologically mine I'll have you know, and I'd rather be queer than be a fucking hetero"

"Brian, that's enough" Justin said, smiling though. She deserved it.

"They're on the children's ward. Floor three" the woman said briskly, looking back down at her desk as Justin dragged Brian towards the elevator.

"Who the hell do they think they are?" Justin complained as soon as the doors slid shut

"The high and mighty Heterosexuals" He said, waving his hand royally, causing Justin to laugh. He leaned up and kissed Brian, weaving his hand into the brunette hair, softly conditioned to ensure his highness Brian Kinney looked his best.

The doors slid open again, revealing the two men kissing. A nurse cleared her throat in obvious distaste; Brian pulled away and smiled at her, before leaning in and kissing Justin once again on his lips.

Justin smiled at his boyfriend and laughed, it was Brian Kinney's arrogance and cockiness that made him all the more attractive.

"Come on" Justin said, grabbing Brian's hand and pulling him toward the door that was covered in animals and labelled 'The Children's Ward'.

"Oh god, my worst nightmare" Brian groaned as Justin dragged him reluctantly through the door; he hated places with lots of little kids, especially with sick little kids.

"Come on Brian, don't you want to see Gus and JR?" He laughed at Brian's expression. "It's not that bad"

There was a desk about halfway down the corridor with 6 or 7 nurses behind it, when they reached it Justin spoke again; he didn't trust Brian not to start insulting them, or start hitting on the hot male nurse.

"Hi there, can I help you?" a kind burse with blonde hair asked them, she looked down and noticed their interlocked hands but didn't comment on it.

"Yeah, we're looking for a little girl and a boy who may have been brought here last night" he said awkwardly, he had little information to tell them other than they were looking for two children.

"Ah may I ask what age they were?" she said as she went behind the desk and sat at one of the computers

"5 and nearly 1" Brian said, bored. "Look lady, we've already been through this downstairs with the _delightful_ receptionist. Can you just tell us where they are already!"

Justin glared at him and mouthed 'shut up'; he was going to annoy this one as well if he wasn't careful.

"As I'm sure you can understand, we can't let just anybody walk in and claim a kid, we have to make sure they aren't mass murderers or something" she said sharply

"Sorry about him, he's just worried that's all" Justin apologised kindly to the woman, who had actually seemed nice.

"What relation would you be to the children?" The nurse asked them both.

"I'm their father" Brian got up from the little plastic chair he had sat down on and walked back over to his gorgeous Justin. He stood next to him and slyly squeezed his groin area with his hand, smiling as Justin stiffened suddenly, shocked. Justin glared at Brian and batted his hand away; they were on a children's ward for Christ's sake!

"Okay, this way then" she smiled stiffly. She led them further down the corridor and stopped in front of a door to a private room, the little whiteboard meant for the child's name was blank.

"Gus and Jenny-Rebecca" Brian said aloud; the nurse wondered if he was a tad crazy

"What?" she said politely.

"Gus and Jenny-Rebecca" he said again, but pointed to the board this time "Their names are Gus and JR"

The nurse smiled "Oh right, that'll make things easier." She pushed open the door gently, peeking in to see if they were asleep or not. She opened it wider when she saw they were awake.

She watched Gus's reaction carefully as he saw the two men; if the child recognised them then she would be satisfied they were telling the truth.

Gus hadn't noticed they were there, he was too busy playing with the toy car.

"Hey there sonny-boy" Brian said softly. The nurse noticed fondly how his whole demeanour changed when he saw the boy.

Gus looked up in surprise, then suddenly his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree

"DADDY!" he shouted gleefully, leaping up and running into his waiting arms. Brian held him tightly for a couple of minutes before balancing him on his hip

"Daddy, where's mommies?" he asked innocently "They didn't come when I called them"

The nurse was intrigued by the conversation that was unfolding, she had never had anything to do with the gay community until now. But when she saw the pain on his face at the mention of the 'mommies' she knew it wasn't good news. She had seen that face too many times working in a hospital.

"They're in heaven now" Justin said gently to the little boy

"Oh" he said, his little round lips falling

"Or hell, depending on your view" Brian interjected, very unhelpfully.

"Shush" Justin said, elbowing him

"But they're coming back" Gus smiled "Right?" he asked them

"No Sonny-boy, they aren't coming back" Brian said in his usual caring fashion.

Gus looked confused, but not sad. He didn't understand yet.

"You're not going anywhere daddy are you?" he said, working it out in his little child's brain

"No sonny-boy"

"Or you daddy Justin?" he asked

"No Gus, we'll be right here"

"Good" The little boy said, happy with this answer. He squirmed to be put down, and as usual, Brian caved into his every demand.

Brian wandered over to the metal crib bed in which lay Jenny-R and gently stroked her forehead. Justin followed him and wrapped his arms around Brian, resting his head gently on his shoulder, Brian lean his head on top of Justin's. Not wanting to miss out, Gus ran over and squeezed his way in between Brian and Justin.

The nurse smiled as she took in the scene; they were just like any normal family, why did every straight person think the obvious love in this room was wrong? Why should this family be split up just because the parent's are the same sex? There were some sick and twisted people in this world that were out to get families like this one. It was wrong.

Xxx

Justin's P.O.V

"Mr Kinney, Mr Taylor" The doctor greeted us "I take it you're the parents"

"I'm the biological father of both of them, this is my partner Justin" I smiled as Brian introduced me as his partner, it never ceased to fill me with a warm and happy glow.

"Their mothers Lindsey, the biological mom and Mel died last night. But we have always been very involved in their lives, and Brian's parental rights are still in tact." I add, giving the doctor more information to work with.

"But you two will be taking them home. Am I right?" the doctor asked us

"Yes" Brian said confidently, surprising even me. I knew Brian's view on family life and it wasn't pleasant.

"Good. So I'm going to discharge them today, we only kept them in for observation last night. You can take them home as soon as you've spoken to the social worker, and provided proof of identity. Then we'll organise transport home for you" the doctor said as he scribbled down some notes on his clipboard.

"Great" I smiled as he left the room. I turned to face Brian; he pulled me towards him seductively, grinning at me as he traced my lips with his hand. I cupped his smooth masculine cheek in my hand and reached up to kiss him. His lips immediately moulded to mine and I felt his tongue trace my lips, asking for entry, which I gladly granted.

Xxx

"You are the biological father Mr Kinney, as it states on the birth certificates. You work full time though" the social worker said as she scribbled down notes

"Yes, but it's my own business so my hours are flexible"

"Do you get enough money to support your children?" she asked

I let out a small laugh; make enough money? Brian earned way too much for 1 guy, he has well over 2 million locked away in a savings account, and much more in various other accounts.

"He's CEO and President of Kinnetik, he has millions in various accounts. Not to mention his prada jackets and Italian furniture" I tell her, smiling as she looked taken aback

"I'm also president and CEO of Babylon, the gay dance club that got blown up" Brian added in his usual taunting fashion.

"As long as you don't live there then that has nothing to do with my assessment." She said, smiling, well, it was more like a grimace. But then again, Brian was an acquired taste.

"Well" she said, gathering up her thing "I see no reason why you should not take home your children. Oh, and Mr Taylor?" she added

"Yeah" I replied, wondering what she was going to say

"You should apply for adoption of them, that way you'd have the same rights your partner does" she smiled at me, and half smiled at Brian as she left the room.

"Now, where were we?" Brian asked teasingly as soon as we were sure she was gone. He gently squeezed my crotch and smiled seductively as he watched me squirm, kissing me on the lips, our tongues battling for dominance.

Suddenly he pulled away; a serious look crossed his face. I was a bit worried; I hadn't seen this face before, apart from when he told m he loved me for the first time last night, a very special memory. I knew it took a lot for him to say that, hell, it took an explosion, but nevertheless he still said it…twice.

"Justin?" he asked slowly

"Hmmm?" I responded, kissing up and down his neck as he shivered lightly with the pleasure

"Will you marry me?"

I sat bolt upright in shock; he knows how I feel on marriage, and he knows not to joke about it.

"Are you serious?" I ask him slowly, not daring to believe it

"Yes, I love you Justin. . ?" he said, punctuating every word.

I knew what my answer would be, how could it be any different? I loved him more than words could ever say, and I had dreamed of getting married to him, but I never thought the day would come when Brian Kinney asked me to marry him. This past 24 hours have been the weirdest ever; one minute it's just me and Brian, the next we have 2 kids living with us, and I'm abut to be engaged!

I looked up into his eyes. "Why? What made you change your mind?" I needed to know this

He looked back at me with burning intensity

"I realised I would do anything, say anything,_ be_ anything to make the person I love happy." He said honestly, showing me for the first time what I knew was there; love, compassion, tenderness. He had just said probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard him say, and he had finally admitted to himself that it was okay to let someone into his heart, that I had no intentions of hurting him.

"Of course I will marry you Brian Kinney" I said, smiling up at my _fiancée's _gorgeous face. I kissed him deeply before pulling away and laughing.

"What?" he asked, bemused.

"I can't believe you just proposed to me in a hospital, on a children's ward, in a _shrinks_ office!"

With that, he laughed along with me.


	3. A Family

"How the hell am I meant to know how to put a cot together?! I'm a queer for Christ's sake!" My sexy boyfriend…wait, fiancée protested loudly, throwing the screwdriver on the floor with a resounding clang. "Where's a dike when you need one?!" I laughed at his frustrated outburst; we had been trying to put together this crib for well over 3 hours, but to no avail.

"You'll just have to phone Debbie" I said reasonably, she would know how to do it.

His face suddenly shifted into a very familiar expression, a cocky smile settling into place

"First I think I need something to relieve my _tension_" He whispered seductively, stepping towards me slowly. His voice still managed to send shivers of anticipation and arousal up my spine, leaving me literally shaking with desire. I don't think I'll ever get my fill of him. Ever.

"And where may that be?" His arm snaked around my neck, his warm breath tickling my skin. I shivered uncontrollably; how could he still do this to me? After all this time…

"Hmmm" he paused as he trailed kisses down the exposed skin on my neck "Here, I'll show you"

He grabbed my hand and steered it towards his groin, forcing me to cup my hand around it. I squeezed it and laughed as I felt him stiffen with the pleasure.

"Oh dear, I think you have a problem there Mr Kinney, I might have to take a look" I played along with his train of thought.

He was always so guarded about his feeling, but I had always known what he felt for me, no matter how hard he had tried to hide it. He just couldn't deny that I, the annoying one night stand that wouldn't leave him alone had managed to break through the defences he had built up during his childhood and found a way into his heart. I love him, and I know he loves me too but up until last night he hadn't ever said the words aloud.

"I think you will" he murmured into my ear.

Brian grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the steps leading up to his bed. That man is definitely the most arrogant, cocky, pig headed man in the world, but that's why I love him!

Tearing his shirt off, not even pausing at his muffled protest that went something along the lines of 'do you know how much that cost?!' I crushed my lips against his, savouring the slightly salty taste of his skin, my hand roaming the body that I know so well. He groaned deep in his throat, making me shudder as the sound exited every cell in my body.

"You are amazing" I muttered as I undid his belt, he smiled arrogantly

"I know"

Xxx

Brian P.O.V

Why? Why was it her? Why did she have to be the one who went? I don't think I can do this without her. She was always there for me, she knew me, the real me; the one who had a heart, the one who actually gives a shit. Lindsey was my rock, never wavering from my side, I cared deeply about her. The burning hole that she left behind is unbearable, slowly charring the flesh and it's killing me. Now she's gone, and I'm left here to bring up her children…my children.

So much has changed since last night. Last night I had been single. Brian Kinney the stud of liberty avenue had been back, no clingy boyfriend, not a care in the world.

I somehow managed to kid myself that I didn't need Justin. that my entire being didn't yearn for him every minute of every day. Everything had reminded me of him; the empty silence when I arrived home, the lack of artwork strewn across the room, the cold empty bed absent of his body. I'd managed to convince myself that I could go back to how it was before the one night stand that never went away.

But as soon as I heard that news on the radio, telling me the club had been bombed I had to go back. I needed to be there, I needed to make sure he was alright. If anything had happened to him….

I can't even bear to think about it! If he had been hurt in that bombing I honestly don't know if I could even be here right now.

God, my life has got so fucked up. Lindsey, who was more like a sister to me, was dead, Michael was seriously injured, I now have the responsibility of looking after two kids. Christ, I don't even know how to change a fucking diaper, let alone look after a tiny infant. At least my little sonny-boy was less of a handful, I could do that…I think.

Justin can look after Jenny-Rebecca, he was always good with Gus.

Justin.

Ah, my adorable blonde haired boyfriend. Actually, fiancée… God, the old Brian would never have dreamed of getting married. But a lot has changed since then, my priorities have changed. In the small moment when I thought I might not see him again forced me to re-evaluate my values. I realised I would do anything _anything_ to make him happy. If that meant going against everything I ever stood for, then so be it.

Besides, I actually like it. Fuck my old values, and morals. It's nice to think that he'll be _mine_, mine and no one else's. A part of him will belong to me and vice versa.

I just want to make him happy, and as I lay here now, my arm cradling his sleeping form into my chest I can't help but be mesmerized by the wondrous beauty of him. It's intoxicating.

Xxx

"You hungry?" Justin shouted from the kitchen. Britin was so much larger than the loft, but once all my high tech fittings get installed it should be just as cosy.

I've kept the loft though; Justin reckons it'd be a good art studio if we just added in an easel. It's a good job I bought Britin though; otherwise there would be no room for Gus and JR's rooms.

"Not really"

I padded softly into the kitchen, yawning loudly, my boxers slipping down a little. Naturally he was only wearing his underwear as he stood in front of the hob, stirring something in a pan. His hair looked dishevelled and his lips looked slightly swollen. Ha, that'll be from all our kissing…

"Tired?" He smiles at my ruffled appearance.

"Mhhhm" I said nonchalantly "What time do we have to go get them?" By them I mean the kids, but he knows that, he's a clever little boy.

He walked over to me and held a wooden spoon with some sort of cream sauce in front of my mouth "Debbie wants to go to the hospital at 4" he told me as I opened my mouth and start sucking sensually on the spoon. I could see him getting aroused all over again and I revelled in the fact I could still do that to him after all this time.

"2 hours" I mummerd into his ear as I brushed past him to grab a little white pill, but before I could place it in my mouth a milky white hand grabbed it.

"What'cha do that for?!" I protested loudly, spinning round and grabbing his arms, pinning them against the counter. He smiled back up at me

"You can't turn up at Debbie's stoned; she'll never give us the kids!"

Drat. I hate it when he's right, which is practically always.

"So?" I said, trying to act as if I didn't care "They'll be better looked after there anyway. I'm not a dike, I can't raise a kid. Hell, I can barely raise myself!"

He slapped my arm playfully, but it still stung. It almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Fuck you Justin!" he sniggered so I slapped him back. Christ, what were we…3? "That actually hurt!"

"Don't be a baby" the smile on his face literally brought sunshine into my day, I finally got his nickname.

I wandered over to the breakfast bar and turned on the TV; naturally I was immediately greeted by an ad I made not so long ago using airtime I had bought myself, using some of my own money as the company ran short.

Two long white arms wrapped sensually around my neck, I moved my hand up to greet his, leaning back into his embrace. I loved the feeling of having someone else there, holding you. It brings a strong sense of safety and comfort; I don't know now why I refused human contact for so long. Hell, maybe I was scared! I'm different now around him, but take Justin away and instantly the barriers go back up, self preservation I guess. Not allowing anyone to know my weakness, or to hurt me.

I shivered as Justin kissed up and down the length of my throat and I knew he was smiling. I moaned in pleasure as I tried to hide my longing for him behind my cocky arrogance.

I turned around and grasped his body, holding him close to me, suddenly feeling the need to be close to him, to feel his body heat radiating onto me.

"You are an amazing man Mr Kinney" Justin said sexily as he trailed kissed along my jaw line.

"I know" I murmured quietly in response; I loved him more than I would dare to admit.

I felt something hard poking into my back so I reached down and squeezed it hard, enjoying the jolt of pleasure it sent up Justin's spine and feeling him stiffen before relaxing, a lopsided grin on his pretty little face.

"We can do a lot in 2 hours" I said sexily as I unzipped my pants, Justin lowered his head and began to blow me, with the same tender expertise he usually used.

Xxx general point of view

Debbie's face lit up as soon as she saw sunshine walk through the door, a stark contrast to the grim expression that had dominated her usually cheery face ever since the bombings. The only good thing that had come from it was the reality check Brian had needed to get his ass in check and finally tell Justin he loved him. Something which was long overdue.

She hurried Brian and Justin back into Brian's car, which they had only just got out of, desperate to get to the hospital to see her son. She needed to see he was still alive.

Xxx Brian's P.O.V

"So I'll meet you in Michael's room at around 5ish then" Debbie confirmed hurriedly as she dashed down the corridor to see her son, leaving us trailing behind her.

"Sure debs" Justin said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "We'll be right over there as soon as the kids are discharged"

"I know you will sunshine" She said as she smiled, patting his hand with her own before heading off down the corridor towards the intensive care unit.

Justin placed a quick kiss on my lips and grabbed my hand, smiling playfully as we walked together towards the sign saying 'Children's ward'.

"I fucking hate children" I muttered

"Brian" Justin said as we reached the brightly coloured door "This is a Children's ward, watch your language"

"Sorry mother"

Justin smiled and leaned into my shoulder lazily. We felt so comfortable around each other, so at home that I couldn't even imagine not having him around. He had started out as just another fuck in a long long line, yet here he was now, my partner of sorts. I knew I wanted to be with him forever but I just didn't have the guts to do anything about it before. After all the shit he's put up with in the past, he deserves to have happiness, fuck my morals.

A Female doctor with a high brown ponytail walked quickly over to us, frowning slightly as she noticed our entwined hands. Justin must have noticed my muscles tense for he leaned up and whispered a warning into my ear.

I forced myself to relax and ignore her.

"Hello " She said, greeting me and holding out her hand to shake "Mr Taylor" She said, doing the same. "I understand you're here to pick up Gus and Jenny-Rebecca"

"Er the other doctor told us to come back today" Justin told her as she wrote something down on the file she was holding

"That's right" She confirmed quickly "I just need a few details first, What's your relation to the children?"

"I'm their father" I said and watched as her eyebrows shot up

"I'm sorry" she said gesturing towards our hands "I just assumed you were, you know…" She stumbled to a stop

"Gay?" I supplied "I am"

"Brian did it for our friends who wanted children" Justin supplied, he was much better when it came to dealing with people.

"So what relation are you Mr Taylor"

"Erm none at the moment, but soon I will be their step-father" He said proudly, gazing up at me. I felt a burning desire to fuck him right then, but I stopped myself, it was a children's ward after all and there was plenty of time afterwards for _that_.

"Oh, congratulations" she handed us both some forms "Would you just sign here, here and here" she pointed to the dotted lines "And I need you to confirm the billing address as well"

Not even bothering to read the papers I signed on the dotted lines; I don't care what they say and if I needed to I could hire the best damn lawyer in Pittsburgh.

"Thank you, if you'd just like to come this way and we can discharge the children" she led us towards the bay JR and Gus were in. as soon as the door opened a small form flew towards me

"Daddy!" Gus shouted, clinging onto my legs like a monkey "They tried to poison me with this pink goo!"

"Hey sonny-boy" I said, ruffling his hair "Happy to see your old man?"

"Yes daddy!"

I leant down and picked him up, feeling the unusual sensation of a child on my hip; I really didn't like children, and I assumed seeing as I was gay I would never have to have them. It seems I was wrong, but I did love my sonny-boy.

"Daddy Justin!" Gus squealed as he saw who was next to me

"Hey Gus"

The doctor cleared her throat "If you just sign here, you can take them home" she said, offering me a pen and angling the file towards me. I shifted Gus over a little and scribbled down my signature "Great. You can take them now, but Jenny-Rebecca had a slight fever last night so just watch her, if it gets any worse bring her straight back"

"We will" Justin said as he lifted her sleeping form out of the hospital cot.

Jesus, how do babies sleep so much? Don't they get tired of it?

The smile on Justin's face as we walked out of the ward with JR and Gus was priceless; he finally had what he wanted…a family.


End file.
